Aime-moi
by Miss Manga Addict
Summary: Yaoi Kentin x Alexy Kentin éprouve depuis toujours des sentiments pour son ami d'enfance, au grand désespoir d'Alexy qui n'a de yeux que pour lui. Cependant Kentin se déclare mais la jeune fille ne souhaite pas sortir avec lui... C'est donc auprès d'Alexy qu'il vient trouver du confort. Ce qui sème le trouble... Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à ChiNoMiko ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _PDV Alexy_

Kentin me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Il posa sa main sur ma joue, toujours sans me quitter du regard et me tira à lui. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres d'écart quand… Soudain!

\- Alex! Debout! On est en retard!

\- Armiiiiiiiin! Tu m'as réveillé au meilleur moment! Laisse-moi me rendormir!

\- C'est hors de question! On a déjà une demi-heure de retard!

Je sors de mon lit en grognant et m'habille en vitesse. Je rejoins mon jumeau à table puis nous partons en skate. Sur le chemin je laisse mon esprit vagabonder. Je crois que j'ai toujours aimé Kentin. Ça a été le coup de foudre ! Mais lui il est pas gay... Vous avez compris la blague ? Pas gay, pagaie! Breeeef ! J'aperçois Kentin en arrivant au portail. Je souris : il est fidèle à ses goûts de chiotte *je tiends à préciser que je n'ai rien contre les pantalons militaires étant moi-même une détentrice*.

\- Coucou Ken !

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

\- Toujours avec ton affreux pantalon militaire ?

\- Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un mec qui s'habille en orange et bleu fluo, grogne-t-il. On te vois à l'autre bout de la cour !

\- Mais voyons Kenichou ! Je suis mignon comme ça, non ?

\- Tu veux que je te tape maintenant ou tout de suite ?

La sonnerie retentit. Je me sépare de lui à contrecœur. Le destin a décidé qu'il soit en S et moi en L… Heureusement qu'il y a Violette ! Cette fille est la définition du mot « mignon » C'est ma meilleure amie et la seule qui est au courant de mon amour à sens unique, sans compter mon frère. Je la rejoins donc et on commence a discuter avant que le cours ne commence. Ce qui me fout vraiment les boules, c'est que Kentin aime son amie d'enfance et a prévu de se déclarer ce soir. Le truc c'est qu'elle ne le vois pas. A ses yeux c'est juste un ami.

\- Alexy ?

\- Ouiiiiii ?

\- Tu n'as pas écouté n'est ce pas ?

\- Désolé… Tu disais ?

\- Shopping ce soir… pour ton moral ?

Je lui fait un énorme câlin. Cette fille lit en moi comme dans un livre ! Le soir, comme convenu, nous sommes partis faire du shopping. Cependant, elle me renvoya bouler au bout d'une demi-heure en me disant : « Alexy ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça… Je pense que ce serait mieux si tu rentrais chez toi te reposer. On reporte ça à une prochaine fois d'accord ? » J'ai accepté sans broncher. Je suis rentré et dirigé directement vers ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et attend le coup de fil de Kentin. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps… Je le rejoins rapidement au parc. Il attendait, ses yeux larmoyants rivés sur son écran de téléphone. Je m'assois à ses côtés en silence. Le regarde vide, je pense à ce qu'il doit ressentir. C'est tellement triste…

\- Je me suis pris un râteau …

\- Je sais…

\- Ça me saoule, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, j'ai envie de pleurer… Tu sais Alex, je ne me serais jamais montrer aussi lamentable devant quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es un vrai pote.

Sur ces mots, il relève péniblement la tête et me serre fort dans ses bras. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je ne pense pas à le repousser… C'est vraiment injuste ! Tu aimes cette fille mais tu te permets de me prendre MOI dans tes bras pour pleurer… tellement injuste… Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens lorsque tu me touches ! J'ai rêvé de ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois et maintenant… j'en suis dégoûté…

 _PDV Kentin_

Je commence à prendre conscience de ce que je fais lorsque je sens sa respiration se saccader. Je le lâche et constate avec surprise que de grosses larmes roulent le long de ses joues…

\- A-Alex, je bégaie, ça va ?

\- T'ES VRAIMENT UN CON KENTIN, hurle-t-il, JE TE DÉTESTE !

Je n'ai pas pu ajouter quoi que ce soit… Il partit en courant. Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe ! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes… Peut-être qu'il m'expliqueras demain ? Mais le lendemain, Alexy était absent. Je suis allé voir son frère mais en vain : Armin était décidé à ne pas m'adresser la parole. Mais pourquoi les jumeaux me font la gueule ? Du coup je suis obligé de le coincé à la fin des cours.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, je souffle, Armin c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu as fait à mon frère ? A cause de toi, il ne veut pas sortir !

\- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Est-ce que tu connais l'orientation d'Alexy ?

\- Ben il fait L, non ?

Armin me lance un regard assassin mais voyant que je ne comprends pas, soupire.

\- Son orientation sexuelle… Alexy est gay. Et il aime un mec hétéro… Tu vois un peu dans quel embarras tu l'as mis ?

\- Je savais pas…

\- J'ai vu oui…

Le lendemain, Alexy n'était toujours pas là. J'ai donc décidé de lui payer une visite au grand désespoir d'Armin. Si Alexy ne voulait pas me parler alors je n'avais qu'à aller lui parler. Et déjà, pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait aussi mal ? Nous arrivons devant la maison. Armin sonne et nous entrons.

\- Bienvenue Armin, fit Alexy du haut de la mezzanine.

\- J'ai ramené un Kentin…

\- QUOI ?

Une porte claque et je cours dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre. Là, je frappe doucement en espérant qu'il m'ouvre.

\- Alexy s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi rentrer… Ouvre… Je veux te parler, je veux que tu me parles !

\- Mais… moi, sanglote-t-il, je veux pas…

\- Alex… Ouvre-moi.

Alexy finit par ouvrir la porte, mais retourna à une vitesse époustouflante se cacher sous les draps. J'entre et m'assois à ses côtés.

\- Eh… Alex… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Armin m'a parlé de ton homosexualité… Si c'est ça qui te fais peur ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu restes mon meilleur pote ! Je ne vais pas arrêter de te fréquenter juste pour ça !

\- C'est pas ça… c'est juste que…

Il sort timidement sa tête larmoyante de sa couverture et m'attrape la main, tremblant.

 _\- Je t'aime_ …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _PDV Alexy_

J'ai envie de pleurer… Je me suis caché à nouveau sous les draps, attendant anxieusement la réponse de Kentin...

\- Je suis désolé Alex…

Voilà j'en étais sûr… il ne voudra plus être mon ami.

\- J'aimerais qu'on reste ami, me dit-il doucement, comme là. Je t'aime beaucoup Alex… Ne m'en veut pas je t'en pris. Je… je vais te laisser seul. Tu en as besoin…

Sur ces mots, il quitte la chambre. A peine sorti, j'éclate en sanglots… Ça faisait depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas pleurer comme ça. Toute la journée je pleurai. Je ne sortais pas de ma chambre. Pourquoi étais-je tomber amoureux d'un hétéro… Armin me déposait les repas devant ma porte. Je n'y touchais à peine. Ce manège continua encore quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'il pète un câble. J'ai pris conscience que je ne me faisais du mal pas uniquement à moi-même, mais aux autres également… Le lendemain, j'étais de nouveau lycée. Aux grilles, Kentin me sauta dessus.

\- Alex, je suis vraiment désolé… Je suis content que tu sois revenu…

\- Hum, Kentin ? J'aimerais qu'on prenne nos distances quelques temps… Pour bien m'en remettre comme il faut… Pour redevenir ton meilleur ami.

C'est sur ces mots-là que je pars. Kentin avait affiché un visage triste, presque aussi triste que celui du parc… Mais à partir de ce jour j'ai commencé à fréquenter des mecs louches, dans l'espoir d'oublier Kentin. Je faisais en sorte de ne jamais le croisé, j'allais dans les bars gays d'Amoris, je m'étais mis à fumer. Mais au fond, je n'étais pas malheureux. Parce que tout ce que je faisais, c'était pour lui.

\- Hey le schtroumf !

Un garçon aux yeux bleus cristallisés et aux cheveux bruns s'était approché de moi… Il avait retroussé les manches de son t-shirt noir à tête de mort. Il portait un jean noir troué qui laissait entrevoir quelques cicatrices. Il était, comment dire, très mais _trèèèèèès_ séduisant. Oh mon Dieu, mais regardez moi, ces muscles ! Hum, hum bref…

\- On se connaît ? lui répondis-je en affichant mon plus beau sourire.

\- Non, mais je te trouve délicieusement craquant !

\- Oooh merci, c'est gentil !

\- Moi, c'est Leo, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille. Je peux savoir ton nom, sucre ?

\- Alex.

Cette rencontre, m'a redonné moral. Je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Léo. Il passait me chercher après les cours. Il m'accompagnait faire du shopping… bref ! Un chic type. En plus, je réussissait à avoir de nouveau une courte conversation avec Kentin. Un soir, Léo m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Je n'étais pas tout à fait passé à autre chose, mais se faire désiré ne me déplaisait pas. Et petit à petit, je retrouvais le sourire.

 _PDV Kentin_

Ces jours-ci, Alex et moi ne nous parlons plus trop. On dirait presque qu'il m'évite. En plus, il passe son temps avec l'autre mec,là… Depuis quand ? Je peux même pas le regarder tellement je le sens pas… Il fait louche. J'ai décidé d'en parler à Armin t Violette.

\- Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop Léo, soupire-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Pour être honnête, joignit Armin, ce n'est pas Léo qui me fait peur…

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est que Alexy commence à changer… mais dans le mauvais sens du terme…

\- Donc on reste sur nos gardes ? je demande.

\- C'est mieux oui… et Kentin ? Ne t'en fais pas trop OK? Tout va bien se passer.

Je hoche la tête en silence, mais à l'intérieur des milliers de mini-moi s'expriment à la vitesse de la lumière : « Eh puis quoi encore ? » « Il croit que je vais laisser Alexy se faire violer par le premier gars qui vient ? » « Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore moi ! » « Arrête de dramatiser ! » « Mais ça me saoule qu'il traîne avec lui » « Il est même pas beau gosse ». Le soir, j'ai revu Alex en sortant de la salle de muscu. Il était rouge, probablement à cause de l'alcool et pleurait sur l'épaule de ce Léo. Je voulais aller le voir, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais Léo me vit et me jeta un regard tellement noir qu'il me glaça le sang. Alors j'ai ignoré à contrecœur la scène. Chez moi, je ne suis pas sortit de ma chambre. Je continuais de frapper dans mon punching-ball m'insultant à chaque coup que je portais. Con, aveugle, faible, dégueulasse, jaloux (mais de quoi), lâche… Je suis le pire des lâches.

Le lendemain matin, j'aperçois Alexy et je décide d'aller lui parler étant donné qu'il est seul.

\- Hey Alex ! Ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Hum… ces derniers temps, on ne se voit plus beaucoup… du coup je voulais te proposer un ciné ce soir… Ça te dis ?

\- Ah… ce soir, ce n'est pas possible… Mon copain et moi on a prévu un resto… Une prochaine fois ?

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais là, j'étais hyper énervé… Il sortait avec ce type en plus ?! Nan mais cette plus possible là ? On lui a retourné le cerveau ou quoi ? Mais depuis quand il sorte ensemble ? Pitié, faite en sorte qu'il ouvre les yeux ! Je suis allé annoncé cette **_fantastique_** nouvelle à Armin et Violette. Ils étaient **_enchantés_** ! Alexy avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le **_chérissait_** et s'occupait **_bien_** de lui ! C'était insupportable. Je n'arrivais pas à digérer la nouvelle. J'étais tellement en rogne que je ne suis même pas allé à la salle. Quelques heures plus tard je reçois un appel d'Alexy. Une petite flamme d'espoir naît en moi.

\- Allo ? Ta soirée c'est bien passée ?

\- Sale enfoiré tu t'approches plus d'Alex ok ?

\- Quoi ? Attend c'est qui là ?

\- C'est Léo, son copain. Et je te répète. Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches. T'as interdiction de lui parler sinon tu ne le revois plus jamais. C'est tout.

* _bip ! bip ! bip !*_

 _PDV Alexy_

\- C'est bon ? Tu as pu appelé tes parents ?

\- Ouai nickel ! D'ailleurs ils ne sont pas là Samedi ! Ça te dis de venir chez moi ?

\- Je regarde mon emploi du temps et je te tiens au courant, répondis-je. Ça me ferait plaisir en tout cas !

 _PDV Narrateur_

Léo murmura quelque chose d'inaudible pour les oreilles d'Alexy. Mais nous, nous l'avons très bien entendu dire : « Je vais te faire crier ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _PDV Alexy_

Ces temps-ci, je ne vois plus du tout Kentin... Ça me rend un peu triste… Heureusement, Léo ne me permet pas de déprimer ! Il est toujours là quand j'ai un coup de blues, m'accompagne au cinéma ou faire du shopping et m'emmène dans tous les parcs d'attractions du coin. Cela va faire un mois que l'on sort ensemble. J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui. Il est vraiment adorable… Il sait que je ne l'aime pas mais s'occupe quand même de moi.

Le jour J arrive. Comme d'habitude, il vient me chercher après les cours. Je lui affiche un grand sourire et nous nous dirigeons vers notre bar favori. Là, on discute, boit, fête nos un mois…

\- Eh… Léo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux quoi comme cadeau ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bah… je, commençais-je, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu avais fait jusqu'à présent pour moi…

\- Là-maintenant-tout-de-suite, j'ai pas d'idées, me sourit-il, mais quand j'en ai une je te dis d'accord ?

\- Okay !

Je l'embrasse gentiment. Je peux bien faire ça au moins ! Il me regarde étonné. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas souvent moi qui prend l'initiative de le faire… On finit de passer tranquillement la soirée ensemble. Il me raccompagne chez moi en faisant un détour par les quais. Je me sens bien avec lui… Malgré ce petit vide dans mon cœur…

 _PDV Léo_

Alex est à peine rentré que je reçois un appel de mon pote… Je souffle, exaspéré, avant de décrocher. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire.

\- *Alors ?*, me lance-t-il.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- *Tu te dégonfles ? Je te signale que j'ai parié que tu le baisais avant la fin de la semaine alors tu as intérêt à le faire !*

Des menaces… encore des menaces, toujours des menaces ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que je sois bourré et que je m'associe à cet enculé…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ok ?, je rétorque amer, Je le ferais quand je le voudrais !

\- *Ben t'as intérêt à le vouloir vite parce que ces 1000 balles, c'est toi qui va les payer !

\- Ouai ouai… causes toujours tu m'intéresses…

Je raccroche. C'est bon il reste une semaine… En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'Alex n'apprécie de plus en plus. C'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait sans que je lui demande… P'tain ça me saoule. J'allume une clope et commence à crapoter… Mais, sans le vouloir, je me souviens que j'avais promis à Alex d'arrêter de fumer… Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai jeté ma clope.

Le lendemain, je suis passé chercher Alex comme d'hab… Il avait les yeux dans le vague comme d'hab… Il écoutait sa musique comme d'hab… Et il n'entendait pas les remarques des autres sur son look comme d'hab… Ce mec… Il fait style d'être joyeux alors qu'au fond de lui, il se sent extrêmement seul. C'était la cible idéale. Mais ils est naïf, et extrêmement gentil. Je ne peux pas me permettre se profiter de sa gentillesse. Ce serait le plus bas des actes, un acte se lâche, un acte de faible. Je le ramène chez lui.

\- Hum Léo, murmure-t-il, tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dis ?

Et merde… le seul truc que je ne voulais pas entendre, il le dit… Putain ! C'est trop tentant…

\- Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais hein ?

\- Si c'est réalisable, oui !

\- Alors… **Couche avec moi.**

 _PDV Alexy_

J'étais choqué. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça…

\- Euh… je… je… Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Hum, je peux choisir la date alors ? demandais-je en essayant désespérément de garder mon calme.

\- … Ok…

\- Je te dirais ce soir… je … je réfléchis hein ?

\- Ouai, ouai t'inquiète. On se voit demain.

Le soir, j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour sur les quais. La réaction et la demande de Léo m'avaient troublés… Je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à « le faire » avec quelqu'un dont je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux… Et puis, même si je fais pleins de conneries, s'il y a un truc que je protège, c'est bien mon corps… Finalement, j'en suis arrivée à une conclusion. Je le ferais car je l'ai promis. En plus, je peux choisir la date.

Le lendemain, j'ai donné ma réponse et j'ai fixé la date pour dans 2 semaines… J'aurais le temps pour me préparer physiquement et mentalement. J'avais eu du mal à cerner les sentiments de Léo lorsque je lui ai annoncer. Je ne savais pas s'il était content ou gêné… Quelques jours se sont écoulés. Je n'en ai parlé ni à mon frère, ni à Violette, ni à Kentin. D'ailleurs, il ne donne pas beaucoup de nouvelles ces temps-ci… Je me demande ce qu'il pensera de moi s'il apprend que j'ai fait ma première fois avec Léo… Bah de toute façon il en a rien à foutre de moi… Je sors de ma boutique préférée et me dirige vers mon chez-moi.

\- Hey la pédale !

Je me retourne, énervé de savoir qu'on m'appelait encore comme ça. Un mec, verre de vin à la main, s'approcha de moi. Il avait les cheveux roses comme de la barbe à papa et un tatouage en dessous de l'œil.

\- T'es le petit ami de Léo ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tsss, siffle-t-il, tu me fais une pipe ?

\- Quoi ?, je m'étrangle à moitié.

\- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de me faire une pipe !

\- Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?

\- Ah… Bah je vais te forcer à m'en faire une alors, m'annonce-t-il en affichant un horrible sourire de sadique que l'on voit dans les films au moment où le méchant est sur le point de bien défoncer le héro…

Je commence à courir pour essayer de m'échapper de ce putain d'ivrogne mais il m'attrape par le poignet et me balance dans une ruelle déserte (ben oui forcément qu'il y en a une sinon c'est pas drôle). Je veux hurler à l'aide mais il sort un couteau suisse.

\- Un cri et je te coupe la gorge… ET JE TE VIOLE MORT !

Il me plaque contre le mur et baisse son froc… Des larmes roulent le long de mes joues… Je suis terrorisé. Kentin… Léo… A l'aide…

\- ESPÈCE D'ENCULÉ ! LAISSE ALEX TRANQUILLE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _PDV Alexy_

Léo lui foutu un point. Le gars se releva et le regarda avec haine.

\- 1000 balles… Et tu oses me dire que je suis un enculé ? T'es qu'une pédale de merde… Une p*te. Un biiiiiiiiip, de biiiiiiiiiiiip de biiiiiiiiiip (bref vous imaginez)

\- Dégage… Plus jamais tu t'approches de lui. Tiens ton fric…

Léo lui jeta une liasse de billet à la gueule. Le gars la pris, s'essuyant ses lèvres ensanglantées. Il me fixa froidement et répliqua :

\- A ses yeux, t'es pas juste un pari… Tsss… Salope…

Je regardai Léo, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il baissa les yeux. Ah… C'était donc ça, je n'étais qu'un pari…

\- C'était quoi ce pari ? demandais-je.

\- Il devait coucher avec toi avant aujourd'hui ! ricana le bourré.

\- DÉGAGE JE T'AI DIT DE TE BARRER ! hurla Léo.

\- Ah… c'était ça…

\- Alex… Je suis désolé… A la base c'est vrai que je m'étais engagé dans ce pari… Mais je suis tomber amoureux de toi… Je… je ne t'aurais jamais forcé la main…

\- Ta gueule…

\- Mais…

\- TA GUEULE J'AI DIT, criai-je, redoublant mes pleurs, Tu savais que j'étais dévasté et tu t'es servi de moi ! C'est dégueulasse !

\- Et toi… lâcha-t-il, tu savais que je t'aimais… Et tu ne m'aimais pas… Tu es aussi dégueulasse que moi de me donner des faux espoirs…

\- Ouai… T'as raison… On est tout les deux aussi pourris… Je pense qu'on devrait mettre fin à notre relation, maintenant.

\- Alex… Je… je…

\- Part… Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi avec qui jouer, ou être sérieux qui sait…

Léo me regarda une dernière fois, larmoyant, et parti sans se retourner. Je m'éffondre au sol… Mes larmes ne peuvent plus s'arrêter de couler, le long de mes joues, de mon cou… Elles s'écrasent sur mes vêtements à une telle vitesse, que je pense bientôt être plus trempé que si on m'avait jeté à l'eau. Aaaaaah… Personne ne viendra me chercher ici… Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par la nuit.

Je suis réveillé par une agréable odeur de sucre, de miel. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, qui sont encore englués par les larmes et le sommeil. Je découvre que je ne suis pas dans la rue, mais dans un lit, une chambre qui m'est inconnue… Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Sur le bord du lit sont pliés maladroitement des affaires. Un petit mot écrit rapidement m'explique qu'elles sont pour moi car mes vêtements sont au sale. Je sursaute en me rencontrant que je suis en slip. J'enfile rapidement les fringues, qui sont à mon goût trop classiques… Je rigole en voyant qu'elles sont bien trop grandes pour moi. Touché par la bonté de mon ange gardien, je sors de la chambre. J'arrive dans une toute petite pièce commune qui fait cuisine-salle à manger-salon. Je me rend compte que je suis en fait dans un petit appartement d'étudiant. Malgré cela, il est très bien rangé et plutôt propre. Je remarque sur la petite table des pancakes et un autre mot. Je souris. Le mot disait de les faire réchauffer si c'était froid… Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Le propriétaire avait du partir que peu de temps avant que je me lève. Tout en mangeant, je remarque une gamelle et des jouets de chiots. Dans un coin, étaient entassés des artères. Déduction : ce gars était parti faire un footing en promenant son chien. Après avoir fini de manger, je fis rapidement la vaisselle et alluma le petit poste de radio. Mince… Mes parents vont être inquiets… j'ai laissé mon téléphone là-bas et je ne suis pas revenu hier. Je ferme les yeux et repense à ce qui c'est passé.

 _PDV Kentin_

Quand je suis rentré, il s'était encore assoupi. Il est beaucoup trop naïf… Je le soulève et le ramène dans mon lit. Je décide de faire ma séance d'abdos dès que Cookie fut endormi à son tour. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu mettre Alexy dans cet état… Quelques minutes passent et il apparaît enfin sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Ah… Bonjour Kentin…

\- Ça va mieux ? Tu as aimé les pancakes ?

\- Oui t'inquiète c'était très bon merci, répond-il visiblement troublé par ma présence.

\- J'ai prévenu ton frère que tu étais chez moi.

Alexy me fixait, les yeux vitreux. Il semblait perdu… il s'assit nonchalamment en disant :

\- Je savais pas que tu avais pris un apart…

\- Ah ça ! C'est juste que ces derniers temps, je ne me sentais pas très bien du coup j'ai décidé de m'isoler. Ma mère n'était pas contre. Elle disait que ça me donnerait plus d'indépendance. Je voulais que tu sois le premier à savoir mais comme tu étais avec ton copain, je n'ai pas pu t'inviter…

A ces mots, Alex fondit en larmes… Je le pris dans mes bras et il me raconta tout…

\- Je suis désolé Kentin…

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tellement désolé…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis juste très triste… je fais n'importe quoi… Tout est de ma faute…

\- Hey… Du calme Alex… Shhhh… ce n'est pas de ta faute… dis-je en essayant de le réconforter du mieux que je peux. Ça te dis de la coloc ? Tu peux rester ici le temps que ça aille mieux !

\- Je peux pas faire ça…

\- Pourquoi ? C'est tout à fait normal d'être dans ton état après tout ce qui s'est passé…

\- Mais je… je veux pas abuser de ta gentillesse Kentin !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? répliquai-je. On est meilleurs amis ! C'est fait pour ça ! Je te propose de mon propre gré ! Mais si tu ne préfères pas, je ne vais pas te forcer non plus… Je serais toujours la pour toi ok ?

\- Même après ça ?

Alexy quitte l'appartement. Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres… Il m'a embrassé ?! C'était tellement furtif que je ne me suis pas vraiment rendu compte mais… Ce tout petit baiser… m'a transmit un tourbillon d'émotions. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient… Je ne suis pas gay… Mais Alexy… J'aime pas quand il est loin de moi… Je suis tellement énervé contre ses types… Mais pourquoi ? J'ai détesté qu'il m'embrasse non ? Mais eux je vais les tuer… Je les déteste… Je vous interdit d'approcher de lui… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis putain qu'est-ce que je dis ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai détesté ? Le baiser ? Non… c'est bien plus profond…

 _ **J'ai détesté ne pas l'avoir détesté…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _PDV Kentin_

Je ressemble à un zombie… ou à un creeper vu que je suis probablement aussi vert que mon pantalon… Cette nuit, je n'ai tellement pas réussi à dormir que j'en ai la nausée… Quoique je fasse, je ne pouvais pas me retirer du cerveau le baiser d'Alexy… Il est vrai qu'en y repensant, j'ai toujours surprotéger Alexy, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je l'aimais… Simplement que je tenais à lui. Attend ! Tenir à quelqu'un c'est une forme d'amour nan ? PUTAAAAAAAIN ça me saoule ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois y aller ou sinon je vais être en retard… Armin va se moquer de moi…

J'arrive au lycée juste à temps. Je pense que je peux remercier mon père de m'avoir envoyé au service militaire car sans ça, je n'aurais jamais pu sprinter aussi longtemps… Je m'assois vite fait et pense à Alexy. Mais bordel ! Pense pas à lui ! Le cours, écoute le cours !

\- Ça va Kentin ? me chuchote Nathaniel, mon voisin de classe. Tu es tout vert…

\- Ouai je sais j'ai pas dormi, c'est bon !

\- Tu es sûr ? Sinon tu peux aller à l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

\- Merci, mais non merci.

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula péniblement… Je ne mangeai pratiquement rien au repas et partis sur le toit me reposer. Pendant que j'essayais désespérément de dormir, un pigeon eut une envie irrésistible de me crotter dessus. Wait whaaaaaaaat !? MAIS PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS AUJOURD'HUI ?! J'hurlai de rage intérieurement alors que je retirais furieusement mon t-shirt. Je redescendit et parti à l'infirmerie pour chercher un truc à me mettre en rab. Pendant que traversais les couloirs en trombe, je sentais les regards avides des filles se poser sur mes abdos et mes pecs… Quelques temps auparavant, j'aurais trouvé ça génial, mais là ça m'énervait plus qu'autre chose. L'infirmière n'était pas là. J'étais fatigué. Il y avait un lit vide. La question ne se posait même pas… Je m'allongeai et m'endormis sur le champs.

 _PDV Alexy_

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis laaaaaa ? Je regardais les mecs se changer dans les vestiaires. On avait sport avec la classe de Kentin normalement. Oui mais voilà, Kentin n'était pas là. Et j'étais en train d'essayer de baver devant ces magnifiques corps sculptés et dorés. Mais je n'y arrivait pas.

\- Kentin est à l'infirmerie.

Nathaniel venait d'arriver et c'était assis à côté de moi. Il me fixait avec ses yeux ambrés et semblait voir que je n'étais pas bien.

\- Il a eu un petit « accident » et a voulu se changer, mais comme il était fatigué, il s'est endormi.

\- Oh, répondis-je, hum Nath… Je peux te demander une faveur ?

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, soupire-t-il. T'inquiète je n'ai qu'à dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien… Mais tu m'en dois une !

J'approuvai en silence et parti à l'infirmerie. Je devais absolument m'excuser auprès de lui. C'est la deuxième fois que je le met dans l'embarras, et cette fois, il n'avait apparemment pas dormi… et c'est quoi cet accident ? Arrivé devant la porte, j'hésite à entrer… Je décide de coller mon oreille afin de savoir si l'infirmière est là. N'entendant rien, je pousse timidement la porte et entre discrètement dans la chambre. Un ange, que dis-je, un DIEU, somnolait dans un des lits. Je m'approchai afin de savoir de qui il s'agissait et découvrit Kentin. Nul doute, c'est le seul à me produire cet effet ! Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté du lit et admira le spectacle que le hasard m'offrait. Je scrutais les moindres détails de son torse et analysais sans aucune gêne la façon -super méga giga sexy- dont sa cage thoracique se soulevait. Je connaissais déjà son visage et ses expressions par cœur, maintenant il fallait que je connaisse son corps. Ah merde ! Je crois que je saigne du nez. Je déglutis. Pourquoi ça arrivait maintenant ? Je me lève doucement et commence à farfouiller frénétiquement l'étagère afin de trouver des mouchoirs.

\- Hmmm, c'est vous madame ?

Je me fige sur place. Mince qu'est-ce que je fais, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Ah ! Les rideaux ! Je cours me cacher derrière mes sauveurs en me pinçant le nez. Je retiens ma respiration et espère que mon demi-dieu se rendorme.

\- Alexy ? C'est toi ?

\- Nan ! C'est Nathaniel ! dis-je en essayant désespérément d'imiter sa voix.

\- … Tu t'es cramé tout seul Alex…

Je sors de ma sois-disante cachette et me rassois sur la chaise. Je sens son regard se fixer sur moi mais je ne veux pas lever le mien. Je me contente de contempler mes mains qui sont soudainement devenues hyper intéressantes…

\- Alexy, tu saignes du nez ! Tu t'es fais mal ?

\- Nan… répondis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains, c'est juste que… Nath m'a dit qus tu étais là et je suis arrivé et tu dormais et tu étais incroyablement sexy et du coup voilà…

Rhoooo la gêne ! Je veux me caché dans un trou !

\- Alexy… regarde-moi.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je dois faire une tête extrêmement bizarre !

\- Montre-là moi. Moi je suis sûr que j'en fais une pas mal aussi, dit-il d'une voix si séduisante que j'en eu des frissons.

Je retire mes mains et lève la tête en direction de Kentin. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une étrange lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vu et ses joues et oreilles étaient teintées de pourpre. Il était juste magnifique. Il pinça ses lèvres et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je voulais que cet instant soit gravé dans ma mémoire. Je sentais la chaleur me monter à la tête. Je pense que je dois être encore plus rouge que lui… Kentin me fit signe de m'approcher, sans me quitter du regard. Je rougis de plus belle mais exécuta sa demande sans broncher. Je viens m'asseoir si près de lui que je pouvais sentir son souffle. Il me pris soudainement la main et la plaça sur son torse. Je le regardai sans comprendre et il baissa la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu le sens ? murmura-t-il.

Oui. Je pouvais définitivement sentir son cœur battre et s'emballer à chaque fois que je bougeais, ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur son corps.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux mais une chose est sûre, dit-il, c'est qu'il n'y a que pour toi que mon cœur bat comme ça.

Je pris sa main et la posa sur mon cœur. Avec mon deuxième bras, je soulevai sa tête et plongeai mon regard brulant de désir dans le sien. Je veux tellement l'embrasser…

\- Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu m'aimes ? Parce que mon cœur à moi me dit que je t'aime.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en virant au cramoisi, mais je n'ai pas détesté que tu m'embrasses. Mais j'ai détesté que tu sois loin de moi, j'ai détesté que tu te fasses piégé, j'ai détesté ne pas avoir pu être la pour toi. Je me sentais tellement impuissant. Je… je ne veux plus que tu cherches quelqu'un d'autre à aimer…

\- Je… suis désolé, soufflais-je gêné. Mais même en cherchant très fort, je n'ai pas pu t'oublier.

\- Tu es à moi.

Sur ses mots, Kentin me pris par le col et me bascula sous lui, déposant timidement ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais tellement choqué et heureux que des larmes commencèrent à perler à mes yeux. Il me regarda inquiet, mais je souris pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne pouvait aller mieux. Il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque, et vint poser délicatement une main sur ma joue, essuyant gentiment mes larmes.

 _PDV Armin_

\- Il semblerait qu'on s'est inquiété pour rien, Violette…

\- Oui… Je suis très contente pour eux !

\- Et pour nous ? dis-je malicieusement en glissant mes doigts entre les siens.

\- Bien… bien sûr que je le suis, répondit-elle en rougissant violemment.

Je me demande quelle tête il va faire quand on lui annoncera… Bah ! Il va probablement crier genre « Violette est à moi » et Kentin sera genre « Tu es à moi » et puis voila bim fin de l'histoire et Link (moi) vivrai avec Zelda (Violette) jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et ce couple de débiles aussi !

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
